On n'est pas ensemble !
by Niwolah
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke... Leur proximité interroge leurs amis. Et s'ils étaient plus que de simples équipiers ? S'ils étaient plus que de simples amis qui ont des missions ensemble ? SasuNaru/NaruSasu / OOC


_Author: _Niwolah  
_Pairing: _SasuNaru  
_Note: _Celui-ci, je l'aime bien. Je crois que je commençais doucement à prendre mes marques dans l'écriture. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On n'est pas ensemble !

— On ne sort pas ensemble, enfin ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?!

Naruto plonge le nez dans son bol et coupe court à la discussion.  
Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés autour de lui et tentaient de lui sortir les vers du nez. C'est qu'il est coriace, l'Uzumaki ! Cela fait bientôt une semaine qu'ils se relaient pour connaître la vérité qui ne leur est jamais parvenue si bien qu'un soir, ils avaient tous décidé de se réunir chez Ichiraku. Mais là encore, Naruto n'avouait rien à tel point qu'il sème le trouble dans l'esprit de ses camarades. N'empêche... Les seules fois où Sasuke sourit et parle, c'est avec lui, non ? Si ce n'est pas une preuve, ça, qu'est-ce c'est ?

— Il est où, d'ailleurs, ton copain ?  
— Kiba ! Ce n'est pas mon copain ! On n'est pas ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase ? La négation ?!

Encore une fois, les clients du restaurant se retournent vers eux, en particulier vers Naruto qui venait de crier une fois de plus, mais ils n'y font pas attention et continuent tandis que résignée, la victime mange ses ramen dans le silence.

— Ah, Sasuke ! On t'attendait. s'écrie Sakura lorsque celui-ci franchit la porte.

Il ne répond rien et commande au serveur qui est apparu à son entrée puis s'installe, conscient d'être le dernier arrivé, et en retard, et s'en fichant comme de son premier combat. Il fait un tour de table du regard : à sa droite, en allant vers Naruto en face de qui il s'était naturellement assis, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji et Tenten. À sa gauche, toujours vers Naruto, Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara et Kankurô.  
Naruto n'a pas levé les yeux depuis qu'il est là mais il s'en moque autant que de son retard. Il soupire cependant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites encore subir, à ce dobe...?  
— Vos ramen, monsieur. apporte le serveur.  
— Merci.  
— Depuis quand tu manges des ramen, toi ? s'étonne Ino.  
— Qui a dit que c'était pour moi ? Hey, usuratonkachi.  
— Hm.

Naruto le regarde pour la première fois et croit rêver quand l'Uchiwa lui tend son bol de pâtes.

— Sasuke, je t'adore !

Et un sourire échappé, un !

— Là ! Kiba, Ino ! Dites-moi que vous l'avez vu aussi ! s'exclame soudain Sakura en pointant les lèvres du brun qui efface aussitôt son rictus en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je ne te le dis pas, je te l'affirme. ricane Kiba. Sasuke a bel et bien sourit.  
— Exact. accorde Ino.  
— Mais vous allez me lâcher quand, vous ?  
— Pourquoi cette agitation autour de toi ? lui demande Sasuke de sa voix grave et monotone.  
— Par pitié, dis-leur qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, ils arrêteront de me harceler.

Sasuke sourit, encore une fois, et d'un coup sec, presque froidement :

— Naruto et moi ne sommes que meilleurs amis autant qu'Ino et Sakura le sont. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à croire là-dedans ?  
— Deux phrases ! Ça, c'est difficile à croire. Un, tu as déjà sourit deux fois en moins de trois minutes et deux, tu viens de dire deux phrases sans en être obligé. énonce Chôji.  
— J'y ai été contraint par un certain blond assis devant moi. Alors bon, sans obligation, j'y crois pas trop.  
— Ouais... Et là, alors ?  
— Argumentation.  
— Ça te ressemble déjà mieux ; à peine un mot quoique plus ou moins long. soupire Tenten.  
— Mais au fait, Naruto ne t'a pas obligé à parler. sourit Gaara sournoisement.  
— Hn.  
— Ah ? Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour. rigole Naruto, ce qui fait sourire le brun.  
— Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à cette soudaine réunion qui n'en est pas une ? interroge ce dernier, les yeux meurtriers. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire et j'espère que ça vaudra le coup de m'en avoir empêché. grogne-t-il en fixant Naruto, toujours rivé dans son bol.

À cette voix qui tente de cacher son agacement, celui-là se lève brusquement, toussant à s'en étouffer.  
— Oï, Naruto ! Ça va ? le rejoint rapidement le déclencheur de cette réaction.  
— Oui... rigole-t-il entre deux toux. Oui, ça va. Merci.  
— Usuratonkachi. Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre, toi...

Quatrième sourire échappé, quatrième !

— Tu viens de sourire, Sasuke.  
— Tu fais allusion à quoi, là, baka ? se méfie Naruto, rougeurs aux joues, ignorant Shino et faisant ricaner son vis-à-vis.

Ils reviennent à leur place et remarquent tous les visages tournés vers eux.

— Quoi encore !  
— Naruto...  
— Non, Hinata, on n'est pas ensemble ! Vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles ! s'éclipse-t-il afin de fuir ses amis au risque d'abandonner Sasuke et son souper.

Souper qui se retrouve bien vite entre les mains de l'Uchiwa, sans autre réaction du départ de Naruto que celle-ci, c'est-à-dire terminer le repas du blond.

— Que ?  
— Tu vas quand même pas...

Baguettes en bouche, il hausse les sourcils, se demandant quelle bêtise il avait encore fait.

— Tu manges dans le bol de Naruto ? Avec ses baguettes à lui et après qu'il ait commencé à manger ? n'en revient pas Lee qui pensait que ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas des masses, malgré les soupçons du groupe.

Sans répondre à cette remarque débile à son sens puisque chacun le voyait bien qu'il faisait tout ça !, il reprend une bouchée et ignore tous les regards effarés qui l'entourent.

— Avoue que vous sortez ensemble.  
— Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas croire Naruto ? Il dit la vérité. dit-il simplement en vidant le bol de nouilles.  
— Sasuke... murmure Sakura. On le voit bien, toute cette attention que tu ne portes qu'à lui. Et on voit aussi que c'est réciproque. Avoue-le.  
— Et puis, même si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, tu es au moins amoureux de lui. s'en mêle Hinata.  
— Ça se voit de loin. affirme Gaara.

Silence. Comme la plupart du temps, Sasuke ne lâche pas un mot, sauf en présence de Naruto, c'est vrai, et ne montre aucune émotion, sauf en présence de Naruto, c'est vrai aussi. D'ailleurs...

— Ce dobe doit se les geler... soupire-t-il. Hey, Naruto ! Tu vas attraper froid ! lance-t-il vers l'entrée du restaurant, là où apparaît aussitôt la tête du blond.  
— Pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ? s'étonne Ino.  
— T'attendais quoi dehors ? Il fait moins dix et t'as pas de manteau ! le réprimande Sasuke quand il s'assied, ce qui fait rire Sakura.  
— Tu vois ? Tu t'inquiètes pour sa santé. Tu ne ferais jamais ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pas même pour moi qui suis dans ton équipe depuis des années. sourit-elle.  
— Pour répondre à ta question, Ino, je ne voulais peut-être pas rentrer chez moi, non plus. le toise Naruto, encore un peu colère. Si j'avais envie de rester dans le froid quitte à me transformer en glaçon ? Vous m'en auriez empêché ?  
— Évidemment, usuratonkachi. Et puis... Dis plutôt que tu n'aurais pas su ouvrir ta porte. ricane Sasuke.  
— Comment ?! T'as encore perdu tes clefs ? sursaute Sakura. Mais t'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien, toi...  
— Bon à rien ? Moi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je les ai pas perdues, mes clefs ! C'est Sasuke qui les a !

Gros gros gros gros blanc.

— Tu t'es grillé tout seul, dobe. S'ils sont assez intelligents pour comprendre. Et je le crains.  
— Merde...! jure-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'Uchiwa qui, comparé au blond, ne montre aucune gêne.  
— Sa... Sasuke...? C'est toi qui...? Pourquoi ?  
— Ah ben non, rigole Naruto sans bouger, ils sont pas si intelligents que ça, finalement.  
— C'est parce que tu les as contaminé, ça.  
— Hey, baka ! Je te signale que je connais des trucs que tu connais pas, moi !  
— Comme...?

Un regard, rien d'autre. Juste des yeux qui se plissent et un sourire en coin.

— Aaaah... Ça... C'est vrai. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. Toujours est-il que, maintenant, c'est ma maîtrise qui en est la plus appréciée, hm...?

On peut distinctement entendre Naruto déglutir avec difficulté et le voir rougir à la vitesse d'un grand V à ce murmure, faisant sourire le brun, sous l'œil incrédule de leur entourage.

— Sixième sourire. comptabilise Shino qui semblait n'être présent que pour ça.  
— Euh... Sasuke ? Naruto ? ne comprend pas Ino.  
— On n'est pas ensemble. sourit l'Uchiwa, reprenant la phrase que le blond prononçait indéfiniment depuis une semaine.  
— Ah euh... Mais euh... recommence à bégayer Hinata.  
— Vous parliez de quoi ? demande Neji à sa place.  
— Ça ne vous regarde pas ! se redresse immédiatement Naruto, le visage rouge. Sasuke, donne-moi les clefs.  
— Tes clefs. rectifie Temari sans réfléchir.  
— Les clefs, il ne s'est pas trompé. sourit Sasuke. Et puis, adjectif déterminé ou possessif, hein...  
— Huit.  
— Oui, Shino, on a vu. soupire Sakura.  
— Sasuke.  
— Viens les chercher. le nargue-t-il en se levant, bras écartés comme pour lui dire qu'il ne réagirait pas à sa fouille.  
— Euh non. Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu, tout compte fait. se rassied-il, plus rouge encore, sous le ricanement du brun qui semblait soudain vouloir l'embêter, revenant à sa place.  
— Une semaine, je trouve ça raisonnable, pas toi, Naruto ? lui chuchote-t-il après s'être approché de lui.  
— Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop... détourne-t-il le regard.  
— Ok. Je continue.  
— Hein ?  
— Hinata ?  
— Oui ?  
— Tu vois Naruto, là ?  
— Euh oui.  
— Sasuke, elle n'est pas aveugle... soupire le blond, se demandant ce qu'il allait subir de sa part.  
— Eh bien je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. Raison pour laquelle on ne peut être ensemble.  
— Quoi ?! s'écrie celui-ci. Sasuke ! Teme ! Hinata, je...

Trop tard, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'était évanouie.

— Baka ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! lui crie-t-il sans pour autant bouger vers elle.  
— Hn.  
— Mais tiens... se reprend rapidement Naruto, le regard qui inquiète Sasuke ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas une bonne fois pour toutes que tu as un petit faible pour les cheveux bonds ? Comme Ino. T'as un faible pour elle, je ne me trompe...? Après tout, ça donnera une preuve à tout le monde de notre amitié et non de notre amour.

Il ne dit rien durant un temps qui sembla interminable pour tous puis sourit.

— Dixième fois en un quart d'heure. Il est malade, il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital.  
— Shino. Chut.  
— C'est vrai... Ça serait une bonne preuve, en effet... Mais si je n'ai pas envie d'avouer ?  
— Que ? Tu... T'es amoureux d'elle ? Tu préfères la Truie à moi ? pleure Sakura qui n'avait pas écouté plus loin.  
— Sasuke, moi aussi, je t'aime ! lui saute Ino au cou.  
— Lâche-le !

En plus de la rosette, Naruto avait également crié, n'ayant pu se contrôler.

— Teme ! Tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'elle allait te sauter dessus et que je n'allais pas le supporter ! Teme ! lui reproche-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Et en plus, j'ai été assez con pour jouer à ça... Quel niais je suis. Ino, lâche-le sur le champ ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Sasuke, bouge ! Fais quelque chose !  
— Euh... Naruto...

Sasuke s'extirpe des bras de la Yamanaka et se précipite vers Naruto pour le serrer contre lui.

— Hey, Naruto... Arrête de pleurer... lui chuchote-t-il. Je suis désolé. C'était pas le but. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Naruto...  
— Teme... Teme !  
— Chut chut chut chut. Tout va bien, calme-toi. Je suis avec toi. Je suis désolé.  
— Teme... hoquète-t-il en se reculant des bras de Sasuke, tête baissée.  
— Naruto...

L'Uchiwa le prend par le menton et le lui relève, dévoilant ainsi son regard voilé de larmes.

— Naruto, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer... lui murmure-t-il en essuyant ses pleurs. Tu sais bien que je déteste voir des larmes sur ton visage. Surtout quand elles sont synonymes de douleur. S'il te plaît...  
— Teme... soupire Naruto. Je suis vraiment con, hein. Réagir si vite. Et si violemment.  
— Tout va bien.  
— Alors que je te connais. Je sais très bien que tu ne saurais pas me faire ça. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas su...

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase pour cause de redoublement de larmes.

— Sasuke...?  
— Ino, c'est pas le moment ! s'énerve-t-il, amenant un rire de celui qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras en même temps que ses pleurs aient repris.  
— Ino ? sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Sasuke a bien un faible pour les chevelures blondes mais...  
— On dirait qu'une semaine, ça t'a suffit, dobe. sourit Sasuke en s'approchant de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule et pour l'entourer de ses bras, soufflant dans les cheveux couleur du soleil qui lui chatouillaient le nez.  
— Onzième sourire.

Naruto hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation et malgré que tout le monde avait compris rien qu'au geste de Sasuke, il continue sa phrase :

— Mais il préfère les garçons.  
— Toi plus que tout, mon ange.

Et il lui fit plusieurs bisous dans le cou, faisant s'écarter Naruto qui rigolait.

— Arrête, ça chatouille !  
— Na... Naruto ?  
— Oh Hinata ? Tu es réveillée ? se réjouit-il. Comment tu vas ?  
— B-bien, merci.

Silence complet.

— Ah euh... Hinata...  
— Oui ?

Naruto se triturait les méninges pour savoir comment l'annoncer à cette demoiselle assez fragile quand Sasuke le tourna à lui et l'embrassa. D'abord étonné, il le repousse mais aux yeux du brun, il ne peut lui résister longtemps et entame un autre baiser qu'il approfondit rapidement, sous les regards éberlués de leurs amis et des clients restant du restaurant.  
Hinata s'évanouit de nouveau, faisant sourire le brun.

— Douzième, mon cœur.  
— Ah non ! Tu vas pas imiter Shino ! lui reproche Sasuke.

_**End.**_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews !


End file.
